


All Things Strange and Bazaar

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [20]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Batgirl dolls, Bat-Mobile model cars, I Heart Gotham City T-shirts, and non-official replica Riddler canes - just the kind of overpriced crap found only in Gotham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt of "DCU: Kara/Stephanie - Shopping".

"Damn," Stephanie whispered, pointing towards a nearby stand. "I think I deserve a royalty check."

Considering all the crap that happened in Gotham, it was hard enough to imagine why anyone would bother to continue living there, let alone visit on vacation. Stephanie certainly wouldn't be walking around in an overpriced "I Heart Gotham City" T-shirt anytime soon.

A group of eager eyed tourists certainly didn't seem to agree with her. Money was changing hands faster than The Flash on his morning jog. Kids looked ready to bawl their eyes out if they didn't get that Robin doll ASAP.

Kara giggled. "I think it's cute."

Pushing past the crowds, she stepped forward, with Stephanie scurrying behind her.

"Huh," Steph said, picking up a Spoiler doll, "didn't know they still made these."

Or that they still can't get the right shade of purple, she thought.

For once there were a surprising number of black and blonde Batgirl dolls in the usual sea of red heads.

Kara grabbed the Spoiler doll she'd been holding before selecting a blonde Batgirl.

"Thirty dollars?" It was barely bigger than the average teddy bear! Bruce probably couldn't even afford this.

"What, you think you're worth more?" Kara walked over to the cash register and handed over her credit card without so much as blinking at her receipt.

"Would you like a bag?" the middle-aged cashier asked.

Kara shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

She walked back with the button-eyed dolls cradled tightly against her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by me trying to hunt down official Steph and Cass merch in a sea of Babs!Batgirl.


End file.
